Chapter 2 Call the Dr
By Silver leone lunar ingram 14 Chapter 2 Call the Dr (Luna sowly starts to come to) Luna:(Where am I how did I get hear) ???:Oh your a wake (A girl comes up to Luna) Luna:Huh (Luna trys to quickly get out of the bed) ???:None of that now unless you want to get your self killed. Your not fully recover yet ???:Yes so lay down and go back to bed it's late good night (They leave the room) Luna:(Where's Jaden i hope he ok) (Luna starts to fall back asleep) (Next day) (Luna having a bad dream) Luna:N..oo Dont please Stop ???:Oh my (The girl starts to shake Luna) Luna:I...I beg of you Pleasee STOP! ???:Wake up please (Luna wakes up shakeing ) Luna:(Gasping) ???:Hey you ok Luna:Huh um yeah i think ???:You have been asleep all day Luna:Where's Jaden ???:Who Luna:Please tell me ???:Oh you must be talking about the boy that was with you Luna:Is he ok ???:His fine he still asleep but he should be awake soon by the way my name is Rose Flora i'm the nurse that found you so whats your name Luna:My name is Luna ???:Is she awake yet Rose:Yes Dr ???:Ok could you please sit up. (Luna sits up ) ???:Good ok my name is Dr Lancelot what's your name Luna:Luna Dr Lancelot:Good how many fingers am i holding up Luna:Three Dr Lancelot:Good now you would be so kind to let me hear your heart beat Luna:Ok (Dr Lancelot hears Luna heart beat) Dr Lancelot:Good you seem to have almost fully recover Rose:Thats great Luna:What about Jaden Dr Lancelot: his been awake for a while now Rose:Even better Dr Lancelot:And his fine to you both were lucke that Rose found you. (Knock knock) Rose:I will answer it (Rose leaves the room) Rose:Who is it. ???:It's me Link Rose:Oh Link come in (Link comes in) Link:Did you hear Rose:Hear what? Link:That their are pirates some where in Rock cover Rose:Pirates! no way Link:yes Waaay theirs two of them a boy and a girl Rose:Uhh.. did you say a boy and a girl Link:Yeah wait why Rose Rose:Oh no reason Dr.Lancelot you seem find Luna so maybe you go for a walk Luna:Thanks (Luna walks out the door) Link:Thats one of the Pirates Luna:Huh Link:You (Link runs and try to puch Luna Luna grabs his hand Link upper cut Luna Luna let's go of Link hand Luna kicks Link Link falls down) Jaden:What's going on Rose:Link Link! his out cold Luna:Jaden let's go Rose:Wait Luna:Huh Rose:Please dont go Jaden:Where sorry about your friend but we have to go Rose:Then i'm coming with you Dr.Lancelot:What! Rose:You are still hurt and i can help Dr.Lancelot:We help you and your pirates what do you think will happen to us. Luna:But if you come with us you can be great use to us. Dr.Lancelot:So do you agree. Luna:Yes so you better do as your captain says. Rose:Yes sir i mean mum i mean. Luna:Let's go already. ﻿ Category:Stories